War of Spanish Imperialists
The (1734-1738) was fought between several European powers including Russia, Great Britain, Bavaria, and Spain, over the rule of Czar Benjamin Romanov (Царь Бенджамин), Czar of Russia. The war was sparked when the Czar, taking power after Peter I, imposed a complete embargo on all Spanish-made materials, to support the Anglo-Spanish hostility in favor of Great Britain. Philip V, being his infuriated self, declared imminent war, and marched on St. Petersburg and Kiev. Background The reasons behind this war date back to when Georg Ludwig, King of Great Britain, placed an embargo on Spain, declaring any country who openly traded an enemy of the British Empire. Philip V, responding, launched a war in the Caribbean Sea, attempting to take the British regional capital of Port Royal. This attempt resulted in the decimation of Royal Navy control in the Caribbean, even though Port Royal was held. Under the guard of First Sea Lord Leonardo Goldtimbers I, Port Royal's imminent attack was rebelled, and even counter-attacked, as he employed many groups to push Spain back to Cuba, their regional capital. Back in Europe, George Augustus had taken power of Great Britain, and, never forgetting his father's hate of Spaniards, held this grudge as well. Denying all attempts of peace, the Anglo-Spanish wars continued into the next few years. Prelude When Czar Benjamin Romanov took power, he originally supported Spain's conquest of the New World, sending them supplies and mercenaries to aid in the war effort. The reason behind the Czar's support of the Spanish was the apparent firing of Lord Benjamin Macmorgan, a distant relative and close friend of the Romanov family. After a short skirmish, in which British ships destroyed several Baltic ports (costing the British a sixteenth of their total ship count), the Czar indecisively withdrew from the war support all together. In addition to the destruction of several Baltic ports, Louis I had lost power, and Philip V, a rather unfriendly character, returned to the Spanish throne. The Czar, disliking this man, felt that neither helping nor angering this influential figure was best for the prospering of Russia. After Philip V's distant cousin married (arranged by Philip) the first cousin of Benjamin Romanov, Philip attempted to make himself claimant to the Russian throne, resulting in the angering of the Czar. In order to repel these claims, ordered an immediate divorce of any Romanovs married to Spanish royalty of nobility. After Philip had heard of this, he made empty threats against Russia, resulting in Russia's support of Great Britain. Spain, infuriated, sent troops to Kiev and St. Petersburg - the war had begun. Assault on Russia In the early hours of the war, on May 14, 1734, the Spanish Vanguard stormed St. Petersburg, taking the capital. Many Russians fell victim to the Spanish guns, which destroyed most of the city. Surprisingly, no civilians were killed at the seige, though most of the city's military personnel were slaughtered or hanged. Philip V, leading the charge, established his capital for the war in St. Petersburg, which would later lead to the horrible damage of Spain. Luckily for the Russians, the Czar of Russia was at his palace in Kiev at the time, thus had warning to flee to the country-side. However, Kiev was set as the new Spanish target, after a Russian speaker, Ян быстрый-языка (later hanged by British forces), released where the Czar's palace was. The Spanish spared no one this time, destroying villages, fields, and homes on their march. Kiev's citizens were slaughtered, and many used as target practice. By June 1, 1734, Kiev was in worse shape than St. Petersburg, and nearly 75% of the civilians there. It would seems Spain had already won. In Hampton Court Palace, a herald had just arrived with news of the invasion. King George, furious, ordered his armies to help the Russians, while the Navy bombarded the Spanish coast. An all out war had began. Counterattack By the time British forces arrived on the front, the Spaniards had resulted to shooting any Russian they could. The British knew a frontal assault on St. Petersburg would be suicide, so they attacked Kiev from the West. Category:Unfinished